


Emotional Context

by katerbees



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerbees/pseuds/katerbees
Summary: What if Eurus installed the cameras back in 2011 after her meeting with Jim? If Jim had mentioned Molly had a soft spot for Sherlock. How much would Eurus had seen leading up to the Sherrinford incident?





	1. Chapter 1

Eurus Holmes stared at the screens. A petite woman in a bright jumper was walking around her apartment, oblivious to the several dozen cameras that were now hidden in her flat. In her dealings with Jim, he had mentioned that this particular woman had a soft spot for her brother. Desperate for any link she could find to him without being too obvious, she had these cameras installed a month ago. If she had any doubt about how boring the average person was, this woman was a shining example of average.

_It pets its cat again/ talks to cat/is this normal/ will investigate further._

_Jim/boring jim/how did he put up with this/curious/ordinary._

_So much footage of empty walls/substandard telly_

_It seems agitated today/sad/it always pretends not to be_

Molly Hooper steeled herself. She had just received a code. It was go time. Time for the world to believe Sherlock Holmes was dead.

_It cries/it cries a lot/how much is too much_

_Brother dear/how you’ve grown/our hair is the same_

_He sleeps in its room/it sleeps on the couch/it looks at him a lot_

_He’s gone/it cries all the time/it doesn’t go to work_


	2. Chapter 2

Eurus played her violin for the eighth time today. When would he come back? When would Sherlock come home?

_a blonde m_ _an comes round/it tries to be happy/it wants to be happy_

_At night it looks at pictures of Him/I know its secret/it is trying to move on_

_Bored/it wears a ring now/ when will He come back to play_

Molly was finally happy. Well. Happy enough.  She and Tom had picked out a dog together from the Shelter. She knitted him crazy scarves and he wore them, and they were engaged. Molly should have been on top of the world. And yet that nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach never really went away. There were some days that she never even thought of Sherlock. And then suddenly, it would hit her like a ton of bricks. One of her best friends was gone, and he very well may never come back to London.


	3. Chapter 3

Today had been a strange one for Molly. Sherlock had asked her to solve crimes with her. She loved it. In fact, she loved it a little too much. She felt like she was cheating on Tom. It was silly to think that way though. Sherlock was her friend, and it wasn’t a date. And still, when Sherlock had asked her out to eat, she said no. Who turns down dinner with a friend they haven’t see in over a year?

_Something is different today/it texts a lot now/it’s ignoring a call from the Man_

_The Man is yelling about Brother a lot/it talks about Brother a lot/the ring is gone_

_Brother is here/he sleeps on the couch again and he is shaking and shaking/It covers him up_


	4. Chapter 4

Molly had hit a new low for herself. Tom had dumped her because he was convinced she was in love with Sherlock. Maybe she was. She didn’t really know any more how she felt.

_It spends all its time with cat again/it answers the phone from “greg”/it screams_

_Brother has been shot/it runs out of the apartment/it forgot to feed its cat_

Molly stayed up all night with Mrs. Hudson. She had wanted so badly to go see Sherlock, but Greg had told her who all was at the hospital and she realized that meant Mrs. Hudson was alone. Sweet Mrs. Hudson who was probably the only other person who cared as unselfishly about Sherlock as she did.

_It has magazines/more magazines than it should have/Brother has been a naughty boy_

_It rips the magazines to shreds/it shakes with rage/who knew it could feel so strongly_

_Brother calls. And calls and calls./it won’t talk/but it still looks at his pictures_


	5. Chapter 5

Things had somewhat calmed down the past few months. Rosie had been born, thrusting Molly and Sherlock together as Rosie’s godparents. Seeing Sherlock with Rosie softened part of the anger she had felt towards Sherlock. She had been engaged herself to someone else, she had no right to be mad at Sherlock for dating Janine.

_Sometimes a baby comes round/curious creature/a blank slate_

_It talks to brother again/they have tea with the blonde assassin/it doesn’t know_

_The assassin is dead/the baby is at the flat always/boring_


	6. Chapter 6

Most days the only thing keeping Molly from sobbing her way through the day was Rosie. She had taken part time hours at Barts in order to be with Rosie three days a week. Mrs. Hudson took the other weekdays, and Molly and she split the weekend. Molly felt as though she had lost everyone she loved except that child. John was despondent. She had not seen Sherlock since the day she had to tell him to not come round John’s anymore, and Mary was dead.  

_I finally met brother/he was not what I expected/he was nicer_

_I left a puzzle for him/it will be the second puzzle I have given him/the Musgrave Ritual and now Faith_

_He is destroying himself/it knows/and it knows it can’t do anything to stop him_


	7. Chapter 7

_Today was enjoyable/I got to play dress up/I am a wonderful actress/the best_

_At Sherrinford they don’t even let people talk to me/except they did/and now they all listen to me_

_I cannot wait to meet him as myself/I met him as Faith/I met him as a therapist today_

Molly sat on the edge of the ambulance, her legs dangling beneath her. She knew things were going bad for Sherlock but she hadn’t realized just how bad. She could never see him, since John had forbid Rosie from being around Sherlock.

When she saw him today, she was so sad and angry; his arm was full of needle holes and covered in track marks. If he was going to kill himself she wished he would just do it quickly and stop putting them through all this hell. Molly took back that thought as soon as it came out of her head. No. Sherlock couldn’t die. She loved him. Despite everything he had put her through, and himself through, she loved him. And at that exact moment, Molly felt a small piece of her heart finally break as the realization dawned on her that he would never love her. Not as a lover, not even as a friend; he was destroying himself and didn’t care about her or anything other than the damn cases.  And just like that, Molly sealed off a part of her heart. Sherlock Holmes might have had a mind palace, but Molly now had a fortress around her heart.

_I finally saw it in real life today/it brought an ambulance for brother/it worries a lot about brother_

_It should be worried about me_


	8. Chapter 8

_I went hunting today/I caught a man called John/it was only a tranquilizer_

_Soon they will come/they need to know how/I will be waiting/like I have always been_

_It has no more hope left/ How does he not see it/you cannot see what you are not looking for_

_I built it a coffin/but I’m not the one who will kill it/brother will put the nail in its heart_


	9. Chapter 9

_Brother is here/the day has come/the trap was set_

_The bullets will fly/the necks will snap/the hearts will break_

Molly felt like total crap. She had forced herself to get dressed that day. She had been in her pajamas for the past two days and knew it was no good. She had to pretend like she was a real person.  She had to go and visit today; she could not keep putting it off. She pulled on her favorite jumper, spritzed her hair with dry shampoo and pulled it back. She checked her phone again to make sure she wasn’t missing any messages. She immediately regretted it. She silenced the damn thing.

Two days ago Molly received a phone call that her mum was in hospice care. She knew her mum had been having some trouble lately, but hadn’t realized how serious it was. Or maybe she didn’t want to know. The two of them had never been close, and after the death of Molly’s father, they rarely spoke. Regardless, she still didn’t want her mum to die. Today she was going to go see her. She had been putting it off; her brother kept on calling her phone, berating her for not immediately traveling to see them. Molly just couldn’t. She didn’t have a good excuse. But today, she woke up knowing she would do it. And knew that it would be the last time she would see her mother.

She put the kettle on to make some tea.


	10. Chapter 10

_3 dead Garrideb brothers, 2 dead spouses, 1 dead Mycroft/today we are counting/we are counting on Sherlock_

_Lost on an airplane/lost in a well/lost in heartache/we are all lost/everyone He loves_

_Can He save anyone/two down two to go/It is ready/I am ready_


	11. Chapter 11

Ring ring ring. Molly looked over at her phone on the counter. Sherlock. Sherlock never called. Molly didn’t have the energy to talk today. Especially to him. It was never easy. She continued cutting her orange, keeping the tears from falling. Keeping busy.

_The game doesn’t work if it won’t play/pick up the phone/feel_

_“Okay okay just one more time”_

The phone rang again. Sherlock was always persistent when he wanted something, she would give him that. Molly put the orange down and dried her fingers. She sniffled, trying to hide the fact that she had been crying.

“Hello Sherlock. Is this urgent? Because I’m not having a good day.”

_How will he manipulate it/how does Brother get what he wants/how will he break it_

“Molly, I just want you to do something very easy for me, and not ask why.” Sherlock said, hurriedly.

Of course that’s why he called. He probably needed eyeballs or someone’s fingers or something like that again. Oh Sherlock.  This was not a good time for this.

“Oh God. Is this one of your stupid games?” Molly sighed, exasperated. He really could have just texted her, and then she wouldn’t be sniffling like an idiot on the phone while her tea was getting cold.

_A game/yes. We are playing a game/but there are no winners_

“No, it’s not a game. I need you to help me.” Sherlock responded.

“I’m not at the lab.” Molly responded quickly, hoping that would be enough for him to let her get off the damn phone.

“No, it’s not about that.”

“Well?  Quickly. Then”  The more Molly had to talk to him the more she felt like crying. She just wanted to get off the phone, drink her tea, watch crap telly, and pet her cat. Why of all days did he pick today to call her and want to talk to her. She waited for a response. “Sherlock?  What is it? What do you want?”

_Why is he not tricking it/it would be so easy/lie to her/trick her_

Sherlock’s voice finally came through the speaker, “Molly, please, without asking, just say these words.”

What on Earth was Sherlock up to? Was this part of a mystery? Was she helping solve a case? “What words?” She asked, somewhat excited to have something to take her mind off the shit day.

“I love you.” Sherlock said.

Molly recoiled immediately. She almost threw her phone. What the hell was this about? Why would he do something like that? He knew how she had felt about him all these years. Was this some sort of sick bet? People had always called him a psychopath but she had never believed it until that instant.

“Leave me alone.” Molly grit through her teeth. She moved her hand to hang up on him

_Wrong choice/that’s not how we get what we want/lie to her_

“Molly, no, please, no, don’t hang up! Do not hang up!” Sherlock exclaimed. Suddenly seeming quite panicked. Idiot. What did he think she would do when he acted like a total arse towards her?   


_“Calmly Sherlock. Or I will end her.”_

_Which will end you/and you will end me/save one. save all. Play with us_

“Why are you doing this to me? Why are you making fun of me?” Molly yelled into the phone. All of these years. All of those years spent loving him and he throws it in her face. She thought they were at least friends, even if nothing would ever come from their relationship.

“Please, I swear, you just have to listen to me.” Sherlock began.

_“softer Sherlock”_

_I that am lost/oh who will find me/the east wind blows/soon he will see_

“Molly, this is for a case. It’s ... it’s a sort of experiment.” Sherlock continued.

Molly could not believe she was hearing this. She felt the last shred of her heart break. “I’m not an experiment Sherlock.”

_It is broken/bombing its apartment would be an easier way to die/too bad there’s no explosives_

“No, I know you’re not an experiment. You’re my friend. We’re friends. But please. Just say those words for me.” Sherlock pleaded.

What kind of friend does this to a person? What kind of friend takes someone’s dignity from them time and time again? Why on earth did he want her to say these words to him? “ Please. Don’t do this. Just don’t.” Molly began to sob quietly.

_Interesting_

“It’s very important. I can’t say why, but I promise you. It is.”

“I can’t say that. I can’t…I can’t say that to you” Molly barely forced out. Why was he doing this to her. Why was he torturing her like this?

“Of course you can. Why can’t you?” Sherlock responded incredulously

_And I’m the psychopath here/does he really not know/I’m the one who can’t love?_

Molly wiped the snot from her nose, angrily. “You know why.” There was no way the most clever man on Earth had no idea.

“No, I don’t know why.” Sherlock retorted as though Molly was the idiot here.

“Of course you do.”

_Tick tock/the mouse ran up the clock/tick tock/the mouse fell down_

“Please just say it.” Sherlock stated. As though it was easy.

Molly let out a deep sigh. “I can’t. Not to you.”

“Why not?”

“Because.” Molly began to choke on the tears. Why was he dragging this out of her? “Because It’s true Sherlock. It’s always been true.”

_Tick tock/one for sorrow/tick tock/two for joy_

“Well if it’s true then say it anyways.” Sherlock said casually

Molly’s ears were pounding, her face was hot. “You bastard.”

“Say it anyway” Sherlock repeated.”

Bastard. Fine. Two could play this game. “You say it. Go on. You say it first.”

_It is stronger than I thought/Brother is the weak one_

“What?” Sherlock responded in disbelief.

She knew he had heard her. They were both going down with this ship. “Say it. Say it like you mean it.” At least she could hear the words and pretend like he meant it. She could replay it to herself over and over again.

_“Final thirty seconds” this experiment is not going the way I planned/a singularity/what data was missing?_

Seconds go by. Molly listens to the silence. She should have known better. This is all some sick joke. Probably a bet or something. And then: “I love you.” She hears him force out. Liar. And then. “I love you.” He says it like he is realizing it at the same time he is saying it.

_Variable detected/it is not alone/Brother has feelings/Brother can love/I thought I took that from him_

“Molly?”

Molly stands there in slight shock. Is this really happening?

“Molly please?” Sherlock sounds desperate.

Molly whispers, “I love you.”

The phone goes dead.

 

What the fuck? What the fuck was that? Molly can’t believe this is happening.  

 

_Interesting/disgusting/I should have bombed her apartment_

“Eurus. I won!” Sherlock shouts, relieved.

_I that am lost/oh who will find me/ no one wins Sherlock_

 


End file.
